Delphine (Skyrim)
|Base ID = }} Delphine is a Breton who lives in Riverwood with Orgnar. Together, they run the Sleeping Giant Inn. Her main role is to help discover the mystery behind the dragons and their re-emergence. However, she is secretly one of the last surviving members of the Blades and will become the order's acting Grandmaster once the main questline is advanced far enough. Background Before talking with her during the main quest, Delphine has little social interaction beyond that of a regular innkeeper, as well as expressing suspicion of the Dragonborn through dialogue. Biography According to her Thalmor Dossier, Delphine is in her late 50's and a high-priority target for the Thalmor. During The Great War, she evaded attempts at her life several times, ultimately escaping the Thalmor and being stationed in Cyrodiil. She returned to Skyrim, remaining alert to the surveillance of the Thalmor.Thalmor Dossier: Delphine Interactions Bleak Falls Barrow After the Dragonborn retrieves the Dragonstone and returns to Dragonsreach with the Dragonstone for Farengar, the Court-Wizard will be discussing the ancient Nords with Delphine and how they defeated the dragons. There she will be wearing her leather armor with a Thieves Guild Hood. If the Dragonborn tries to speak to Delphine, she will just tell them to "mind their own business." The Horn of Jurgen Windcaller Delphine is the acting Grandmaster of the Blades faction, one of the last remaining members operating in Skyrim. While searching for the Horn of Jurgen Windcaller for Arngeir, the Dragonborn finds a Mysterious Note in its place at Ustengrav, saying to go to the Sleeping Giant in Riverwood and rent the attic room. At the inn, Delphine approaches and relinquishes the Horn, demanding to speak in private. She reveals then that she is a member of the Blades, seeking the next Dragonborn. A Blade in the Dark .]] To provide sufficient proof of being truly Dragonborn, she asks for help in slaying a dragon at Kynesgrove. There, they find Alduin, the same dragon that attacked Helgen, resurrecting Sahloknir, another dragon. Completing this, she believes that the Thalmor may be involved with the re-emergence of dragons in Skyrim. Diplomatic Immunity Suspecting the Thalmor are behind the return of the dragons, Delphine sends the Dragonborn to the Thalmor Embassy, in hopes of finding some sort of explanation of the dragons' return. However the only thing found out was that the Thalmor were looking for Esbern, the only other remaining member of the Blades. From what they learned from torturing a member of the Thieves Guild, Etienne Rarnis, was that Esbern was somewhere in The Ratway sewers beneath Riften. Alduin's Wall After finding Esbern, Delphine learns of the location of a hidden sanctuary known as Sky Haven Temple. The Dragonborn, Esbern, and Delphine set out to find this sanctuary and claim it. A Cornered Rat After returning from the Thalmor Embassy, with knowledge of Esbern's location, Delphine sends the Dragonborn to Riften's sewers to look for Esbern. Rebuilding the Blades After gaining entrance to Sky Haven Temple, the Dragonborn can ask Delphine why there are only two Blades members. She then re-explains that the Thalmor hunted them down during the Great War. From there the Dragonborn can bring up to three followers to Sky Haven Temple, to recruit them into the Blades. After that, Esbern will send the four out to slay dragons. Season Unending Upon reaching High Hrothgar for the peace treaty, Delphine and Esbern will arrive and begin arguing with Arngeir. Eventually, he agrees to let them participate in the meeting. Paarthurnax Delphine reveals that she is aware of Paarthurnax's existence and demands his death as part of the quest. Unless the dragon is slain, the Blades will no longer assist the Dragonborn, and items at Sky Haven Temple will be considered stolen. Dialogue Multiple followers Delphine is one of the quest characters that can be exploited to be a follower throughout Skyrim along with another follower of choice. If Delphine is exploited as a follower during the quest "Alduin's Wall," and the Dragonborn becomes a werewolf, she will attack the Dragonborn on sight. Quotes Conversations Are you listening? Delphine: "Orgnar. pause Orgnar! Are you listening?" Orgnar: "Hard not to." Delphine: "The ale's going bad we need to get a new batch. pause Did you hear me?" Orgnar: "Yep. Ale's going bad." Delphine: "I guess you don't have potatoes in your ears after all. Just make sure we get a new batch in soon." A Blade in the Dark Delphine: "Orgnar. I'm travelling. You've got the inn 'til I get back." Orgnar: "Right, happy trails." Esbern's return Esbern: "Delphine! I... it's good to see you. It's been... a long time." Delphine: "It's good to see you, too, Esbern. It's been too long, old friend. Too long. Well, then. You made it, safe and sound. Good. Come on, I have a place we can talk." Delphine: "Orgnar, hold down the bar for a minute, will you?" Orgnar: "Yeah, sure." Annals of the Dragonguard Delphine: "Now then. I assume you know about..." Esbern: "Oh yes! Dragonborn! Indeed, yes. This changes everything, of course. There's no time to lose. We must locate... let me show you. I know I had it here, somewhere..." Delphine: "Esbern, what..." Esbern: "Give me... just a moment... Ah! Here it is. Come, let me show you. You see, right here. Sky Haven Temple, constructed around one of the main Akaviri military camps in the Reach, during their conquest of Skyrim." Delphine: "Do know what he's talking about?" Esbern: "Shh! This is where they built Alduin's Wall, to set down in stone all their accumulated dragonlore. A hedge against the forgetfulness of centuries. A wise and foresighted policy, in the event. Despite the far-reaching fame of Alduin's Wall at the time - one of the wonders of the ancient world - its location was lost." Delphine: "Esbern. What are you getting at?" Esbern: "You mean... you don't mean to say you haven't heard of Alduin's Wall? Either of you?" Delphine: "Let's pretend we haven't. What's Alduin's Wall and what does it have to do with stopping the dragons?" Esbern: "Alduin's Wall was where the ancient Blades recorded all they knew of Alduin and his return. Part history, part prophecy. Its location has been lost for centuries, but I've found it again. Not lost, you see, just forgotten. The Blades archives held so many secrets... I was only able to save a few scraps..." Delphine: "So you think that Alduin's Wall will tell us how to defeat Alduin?" Esbern: "Well, yes, but... there's no guarantee, of course." Delphine: "Sky Haven Temple it is, then. I knew you'd have something for us, Esbern." The Inn is yours Delphine: "Orgnar, this is it. The inn is yours. I'm probably never coming back here." Orgnar: "Well, now. That's something to think about." Delphine: "Take care of yourself, Orgnar. Goodbye." Orgnar: "Yeah... sure. You, too, Delphine. You be safe." The Dragonstone Farengar: "You see? The terminology is clearly First Era or even earlier. I'm convinced this is a copy of a much older text. Perhaps dating to just after the Dragon War. If so, I could use this to cross-reference the names with other later texts." Delphine: "Good. I'm glad you're making progress. My employers are anxious to have some tangible answers." Farengar: "Oh, have no fear. The Jarl himself has finally taken an interest, so I'm now able to devote most of my time to this research." Delphine: "Time is running, Farengar, don't forget. This isn't some theoretical question. Dragons have come back." Farengar: "Yes, yes. Don't worry. Although the chance to see a living dragon up close would be tremendously valuable... Now, let me show you something else I found... very intriguing... I think your employers may be interested as well..." Delphine "You have a visitor." Farengar: "Hmm? Ah, yes, the Jarl's protege! Back from Bleak Falls Barrow? You didn't die, it seems. Ah! The Dragonstone of Bleak Falls Barrow! Seems you are a cut above the usual brutes the Jarl sends my way. My... associate here will be pleased to see your handiwork. She discovered its location, by means she has so far declined to share with me." Farengar: "So your information was correct after all. And we have our friend here to thank for recovering it for us." Delphine: " went into Bleak Falls Barrow and got that? Nice work. Just send me a copy when you've deciphered it." The Karthspire Delphine: "This looks promising." Esbern: "Yes. Definitely early Akaviri stonework here." Delphine: "We've got to get this bridge down. These pillars must have something to do with it." Esbern: "Yes. These are Akaviri symbols. Let's see... you have the symbol for "King"... and "Warrior"... And of course the symbol for "Dragonborn." That's the one that appears to have a sort of arrow shape pointing downward at the bottom." Pressure plates Esbern: "Wait." Delphine: "Why are you stopping?" Esbern: "We should be careful here. See these symbols on the floor?" Delphine: (To the Dragonborn)"Hmm, Esbern's right. Looks like pressure plates." Esbern: "Be careful." (After securing the area) Delphine: "Looks safe now. Let's move." Esbern: "Yes, yes! I think we must be close to the entrance." Bas reliefs Esbern: "Fascinating! Original Akaviri bas reliefs... almost entirely intact! Amazing... you can see how the Akaviri craftsmen were beginning to embrace the more flowing Nordic style..." Delphine: "We're here for Alduin's Wall, right, Esbern?" Esbern: "Yes, of course. We'll have more time to look around later, I suppose. Let's see what's up ahead." Rebuilding the Blades Delphine: "You there. The Dragonborn wishes to give you the chance to join the lost guardians of Tamriel. The dragon slayers. The Blades. Do you wish to become a Blade?" Follower: "I do." Delphine: "Are you willing to trade away all claims and titles of your former life? To live here and devote yourself to protecting Tamriel from danger?" Follower: "I do." Delphine: "Then by my right as acting grandmaster, I name you a Blade, with all the privileges, rights, and burdens that brings. Godspeed." Alduin's Wall Esbern: "Shor's bones! Here it is! Alduin's Wall... so well preserved... I've never seen a finer example of early second era Akaviri sculptural relief..." Delphine: "Esbern. We need information, not a lecture on art history." Esbern: "Yes, yes. Let's see what we have... Look, here is Alduin! This panel goes back to the beginning of time, when Alduin and the Dragon Cult ruled over Skyrim. Here the humans rebel against their dragon overlords -- the legendary Dragon War. Alduin's defeat is the centerpiece of the Wall. You see, here he is falling from the Sky. The Nord Tongues -- masters of the Voice -- are arrayed against him." Delphine: "So, does it show how they defeated him? Isn't that why we're here?" Esbern: "Patience, my dear. The Akaviri were not a straightforward people. Everything is couched in allegory and mythic symbolism. Yes, yes. This here, coming from the mouths of the Nord heroes -- this is the Akaviri symbol for "Shout."" Delphine: "You mean they used a shout to defeat Alduin? You're sure?" Esbern: "Hmm? Oh, yes. Presumably something rather specific to dragons, or even Alduin himself. Remember, this is where they recorded all they knew of Alduin and his return." Delphine: "So we're looking for a Shout, then. Damn it." Esbern: "Look, here. In the third panel. The prophecy which brought the Akaviri to Tamriel in the first place, in search of the Dragonborn. Here are the Akaviri - the Blades - you see their distinctive longswords. Now they kneel, their ancient mission fulfilled, as the Last Dragonborn contends with Alduin at the end of time. Are you paying attention, Delphine? You might learn something of our own history. I know the prophecy by heart. Once all Blades knew it. 'When misrule takes its place at the eight corners of the world' 'When the Brass Tower walks and Time is reshaped' 'When the thrice-blessed fail and the Red Tower trembles' 'When the Dragonborn Ruler loses his throne, and the White Tower falls' 'When the Snow Tower lies sundered, kingless, bleeding' 'The World-Eater wakes, and the Wheel turns upon the Last Dragonborn.' Delphine: "Well, I'm going to look around some more. See what the Blades left for us." Esbern: "Yes... yes, that's an excellent idea. Who knows what lost treasures we might discover?" Trivia *Delphine is voiced by Joan Allen,Full cast of at Internet Movie Database. notable for earning a "Tony Award for Best Performance by a Leading Actress in a Play." Also, she is a three time Academy Award-nominee for her roles in "The Contender," "Nixon," and "The Crucible." She is also known for her role in "The Bourne" series of films. This role as Delphine marks her video-game voiceover debut. *After returning to Farengar Secret-Fire with the Dragonstone, Delphine can be seen with a hood on next to Farengar, who states she is his associate. This allows for a special speech option stating, "You were at Dragonsreach." **On a side note, during the quest "Bleak Falls Barrow," if done before the "The Golden Claw," Delphine won't be at the Sleeping Giant Inn, and thus can't rent a room there. When asking Orgnar where Delphine is, he'll just say she is "out." *During the quest in which Delphine and Esbern must be escorted to Sky Haven Temple, he and she become followers. At this point, they are immortal and will follow the Dragonborn around until Sky Haven Temple is discovered. This allows for Delphine, Esbern, an ordinary follower, and a dog to be followers simultaneously, along with any conjured beings summoned by Esbern, followers, or the Dragonborn. *When Delphine is trying to reason with the Dragonborn on the Greybeards' view on power, she claims that Tiber Septim wouldn't have founded the Septim Empire had he listened to the Greybeards. This is inaccurate, as it was actually the Greybeards who revealed that destiny to Tiber Septim. *It is implied that Delphine was involved with the Thieves Guild at some point, due to her having a copy of Fall From Glory on her dresser, the Thieves Guild Hood she wore in Dragonsreach and needing to hesitate while describing Brynjolf in "A Cornered Rat" before she simply says that he is "well connected." *She is a very law-abiding citizen and will attack the Dragonborn on sight with any sort of bounty. *If the Dragonborn talks to Delphine after "Bleak Falls Barrow," she will just tell the Dragonborn to "mind their own business," and in "A Blade in The Dark," the Dragonborn can tell Delphine to mind her own business. *If the Dragonborn speaks to Orgnar after finding out about Delphine, he will say that he did not know, but is her own business. *Delphine also says that the Blades swore loyalty to the Dragonborn because 'He is the greatest dragon-slayer', which is wrong, since the Blades swore loyalty to the Dragonborn because of his Dragon Soul, as stated in The Rise and Fall of the Blades. Bugs * Along with Alvor, Sigrid, Gerdur and Faendal, Delphine can attack the Dragonborn for no apparent reason. Getting out of the area and fast travelling to another hold, getting a bounty, then paying it off and returning can generally fix this issue. *Delphine's Blades Sword does not sheathe properly, as the blade can still be seen and the sheathe does not show up as it would if worn by someone else. *Delphine may continuously say, "You can't go to the party dressed like that," even when the Party Clothes are equipped. *Delphine may end up with the Miraak's Staff if left in a chest with the storyline not complete. *If Paarthurnax has not been killed, Delphine may turn hostile upon entering Sky Haven Temple. *When doing the quest "Alduin's Wall," Delphine may start attacking the player for an unknown reason upon reaching the entrance to Sky Haven Temple. ** A possible fix to this is to select her with the console commands and type disable followed by enable. **Delphine may sometimes attack Marcurio for no apparent reason. * She may get lost on the way to Sky Haven Temple during "Alduin's Wall." Appearances * * de:Delphine es:Delphine (Skyrim) fr:Delphine it:Delphine nl:Delphine pl:Delphine ru:Дельфина Category:Skyrim: Blades Category:Skyrim: Riverwood Characters Category:Skyrim: Essential Characters Category:Skyrim: Quest Givers